(a) Field
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device in which an image can be naturally displayed on a boundary of each display device configuring a multiple display device, by reducing a bezel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Display devices are required for a computer monitor, a television, a mobile phone, and the like which are widely used. The display devices include a cathode ray tube display device, a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device and the like.
The liquid crystal display device, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays, includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display panels. The liquid crystal display device generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, and determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, thus controlling polarization of incident light so as to display an image.
Recently, the display device has been employed for outdoor use in many cases, and has used a multi-display device which displays an image on one screen by combining plural display devices arranged in a matrix form. The display device includes a display area in which an image is displayed, and a non-display device in which the image is not displayed. A gate driver, a data driver and the like are attached to an edge of the display device where the image is not displayed. The edge of the display device may form a portion of a bezel of the display device.
When the plural display devices are arranged in a matrix form, a bezel portion is disposed between adjacent display devices. Accordingly, a portion of the one-screen image at which the bezel is disposed between adjacent display devices is unnatural and disconnected.